Means To An End
by xxSatanicaxx
Summary: New sword student Ashuri Hasegawa went from looking for acceptance in her slayer village, to becoming the top the class Swordswoman, but the way she gets there is very strange. This is an InuYasha fic, I promise. Ashuri is my character. IXKA MXS AXAkitoki
1. In The Beginning

**Even though the first few chapters will not show the characters yet, this is another Inu Yasha fan fic, and I am sorry to the readers of "The Art of Tragedy", but it is officially on hiatus until I write this one, it has been begging me to write it for well over two weeks now, so Im sorry once again. More or less, this is a self chronicled diary-like first person version of an original story full of voilence, friendship, spirituality, and romance, though I admit, romance in this story will be limited. MAYBE a lemon in later chapters, the pairings however are the standard, InuXKag, SanXMir, Ashuri(original character)XAkitoki, thats right, Hojo's ancestor. I really hope you enjoy, and this is clearly in the waring states era ( original time period of the show ). The begining takes place while Inu Yasha is still attactched to the God tree, about two days before he is awakened, before everyone has met up, before Kagome is pulled in to the well, etc. I hope you guys enjoy reading, as I did writing. And please review. P.S. this chapter will be short, its only introducing the main character, but I promise things will get very interesting, for I have some great plans for this story, I assure you. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own inu yasha and co, but I do own Ashuri Hasegawa, and her aunt :P**

**Chapter One**

**I Will Become Me**

As I kneel on my floor mat, something catches my eye, a box. Its usually not something you notice easily, its quite thin, but about 6 feet or so in length, containing only a few items, but I know already what the box contains. My future.

I take it out from behind my door, and blow the dust off of it. Ive been meaning to do this for quite some time now, I just hadnt had the chance. Hands a little shakey, I will myself to open it.

Inside are the few posessions I carried with me, like good luck charms, but I havent been too lucky lately. Recently Ive fallen into the wrong crowd, as my mother used to say, before she passed away, now I live with my aunt Shindia, but she insists I just call her by her name, I think she feels kind of old when I call her my aunt, even though she is only 7 years older than I, making her 25. I kind of look toward her as a sister more than anything.

Inside the box is my three candles, many assorted incense, a medatation mat and my once acclaimed 'lady masacre' sword. The candles were half burnt away, and some of the incense sticks cracked, and my sword dull and almost bladeless, but none the less, mine.

Up until tonight I only burnt my candles, which wasnt much, when a family member died and same goes for my incense, and mat of course, to pray to whatever may be above to help in the passing of my comrades and elders, but these candles havent been used sense my mother passed away.

I never knew my father, he would visit on foot from time to time when my mother was alive, but I dont remember his face for I was only very young. Mom had said that was for the best. Appearently, she thought me not having a father in my life at all is better than having a shabby one I suppose. I would like to meet him some day.

As I roll out my mat, I light my candles using embers from the dying fire from another room in this home. Suddenly a burst of sorrow swept over the room, I lit the Vanilla Strawberry one, its always been my favorite, and let a single tear roll down my cheek, remembering the reasons in the past to have my candles lit.

The lights are all out, accept the little candle light enveloping the room, and the smell is enticing. I open my bedroom flap, and close my eyes, simply listening to the rain.

Well I suppose now would be the time to let you know a little about me, how should I describe it?

Well im a senior at Monagura High School for swordsman ship, or soon will be, Im enrolling tomorrow. Getting into a school this prostegious you are expected to pass a simple spar to enter.

I live in Okinawa, Japan, after leaving my home in Paradise Falls, Newfoundland in Canada. If you know where that is, I will applaud you later. See, there I go again with my spelling. Im 18, turning 19 in September, and my dream has always been to become a swords master, however it is proving to be difficult. My family comes from a long line of demon slayers and top notch hunters. Even though I lived in Canada for a while, after being born in Japan, I have come too accostumed to the western ways, and have slacked significantly, although the ambishion is still there.

And as you have probably already guessed, this is a story about a turning in my life, and the results there after.

Closing my eyes, I listen to the rain as it pounds the ground with such force, it sounds like gun shells hitting pavement, but I dont mind, the sound is, well, comforting in a way.

My aunt, as I will refer her to, is a very nice lady, but at the same time, can be irational. She used to be married, but has lost her husband three years ago, in a after her village was attacked. Being in a slayers village, it kind of makes you a target for the lowly demon that walk this Earth, trying to prove themselves. Then I remember, I must sharpen my blade, or else...

_Unsheathing my dull sword, I wander to my small box again and look again, trying to find the blade sharpening tools I thought I had brought with me. Taking out everything in it, and putting it back in again, rearranging everything so I can look clearly into the box, which seems as empty as the night sky above._

_Its not there._

_I need to sharpen this blade for my enterence test tomorrow, If I dont, It could be ground for failure, without even sparring. So I slip on my sandles, its only twenty minutes after seven, or so the shadows on the Metishi Mountian side calculates, so I walk next door to the residence next door, in hopes they will forgive my insolense._

_As I near the flap to the home, I scuff my feet, the universal signal for someone awaiting at your door, well in this village anyway. Its a sign to let the people inside know, you mean no harm, and wish to speak to someone. Its a precausion, after all, this is a slayers village. Soon there is an elderly woman at the door, no taller than I am, and I am considered kind of short, by slayer standards, but that just makes me faster, or thats how I see it._

_"Yes miss Hasegawa, how may I help ye this evening?" I look sheepishly at the ground, as though I have never seen this one blade of grass before._

_"Terribly sorry to bother you at this house, but may I ask for a favour miss?" I try my damnedest not to look like an idiot, however, I get the feeling it wasnt working._

_"Yes, ye may, go ahead child." Child, Its what im refered to. A spoiled child, as some would say, but I swear my intentions are good, and I wish to become the best swords master of the land, and nothing will stop me._

_"May I borrow a flint stone from you as well as an oil cloth ? I will return it in the morning " I look earnestly into the ladies eyes, she seemed so positive of life, even in the worlds condition. Wars started over small tedious matters, bickering and fights in the streets of Tokyo, not to mention the demons and hanyous just itching for a village buffet, but I suppose being protected by so many slayers will make you see the brighter side of things._

_"My child, you may, but I expect to see the sword you intend to sharpen in the morning, to do it properly." Well, that hurt a little, she underestimates me. I was about to give her a piece of my mind, that is, until I realized she had gone and gotten what I had asked for and was back, while I was fuming._

_I bow gracefully, almost practiced, and thank her, turning to my home and walked into the door._

_'She may underestimate me, the village may, the world as well for all I care. The only expectations I have for myself are ones I know I can reach. Weither or not anyone else deem me other wise, I will show them all some day.'_

As I get up from my mediation mat, I blow out my candles, and doubt my incense, resheathed my blade, and said a final prayer for strength before turning into my fouton...

'tomorrow Ill show them all, tomorrow I will become me.'

...and allowing the evilness of the night swallow me up within a deep slumber.


	2. Enter Pervert!

**So this is officially chapter two, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one. Just as a side note, I hope to have this fic finished by Easter, June at the very latest, and have TOAT done by December. Personally this is the type of fic I love to write, full of fantasy and action, gotta love it. And dont forget, please read and review.**

**  
Disclaimer : I do not own Inu Yasha and co nor do I own the anime-ic episode 16 where Miroku is introduced, sorry ladies.- But Hasegawa, Ashuri, shes mine :P **

**Chapter 2**

**Enter: Pervert!**

I am awoken by the faint warmth of a bright sun shine on a mid spring morning, is there a better feeling? I dont think so.

Then a wave of panic arises in my mind, making sitting up more difficult than usual. What time is it?

Peaking outside the flap outside the front door, I face the mountain and calculate the time. It must be about seven thirty... wait.

_SEVEN THIRTY? Oh no! Im late_

I rush back inside and ruse around my room for my sword, it hadnt been used in years, I remember when picking it up was difficult, and hard to manouver. But I quickly gained some ground using daggers, and decided I would learn swordsman ship after perfecting my daggers, for they help in the process of the swords craft. Combining agility with flexability, deadly arts of utmost importance for someone looking to be great some day.

Finding my sword, I relic in the sight of it shining in the gleam of light of my room, watch as it glistens, almost like the first snow fall of a winter. Its almost angelic. Hard to imagine something this beautiful, can take away something even more paramore. Life.

Rushing outside I start on my three kilometre hike up Mount Tsundrai, where the spar's are being held. I know for a fact, there is very few people attending sense most of the aspiring demon slayers in my village, are already on post. Me being seventeen makes me look, well, for lack of a better word, unmotivated. But thats okay, I kind of prefer to be underestimated, It means I can amaze someone with somethin so simple to me, they believe it to be quite a feet that way.

Arriving at the site, I slow my pace to a fast jog, as I take a look at my surroundings, spotting my sensei, I trot to her side, shes tall for a woman.

"Okay, where do I begin?" I ask, more than anything, anxiously, for the Captain to direct me to my sparing partner.

"You," she spoke, pointing at me, " Take Shinata, and wait for my signal, there are a few prepera--well percausions I must announce, before anyone attacks anyone else." I drugde to my apponent. I know this wouldnt be easy, and would probably be over soon. I havent spared with anyone since I had left for the Western colonies many years ago.

Shinata, that name was passed around quite often these days, as being a prostegious clan. Just my luck. I now have to face an up-and-commer, as they would say back in the West.

She was about five foot seven in height, about one hundred and thirty pounds, lean yet muscular aswell. She wasnt big in all round stature, but deffinatly something to be feared, if nothing, but the reputation of being fast, and sleak, with little to no effort what so ever in the defeat of their apponents, which kind of scares me. Her legs and stomach, slender as was common for people of this era, yet her arms seem to possesing a power of its own. They looked petit, but I know, as much of all demons of this time that have tried to pass her by, they leave some to the imagination, power wise. Short pale hair, down her her mid neck, kind of 'flared' out as some would describe, equaly as purple eyes, yet they seemed to be peircing.

She truley resembled a Goddess, and she held her composure as one aswell, though she is not.

The Hasegawas, on the other hand, are known for their fast reflexes, counter attacks and defensive techniques, personally I dont think I could swing a sword at a boulder and hit it, without being blind folded. However, I hope Lady Masacre will help me out in this one. It is said to be passed down from generation to generation, so many souls must be collected in the rusty thing. I still consider it useless, although I do admit, at one point, I looked up to it, when my ...

I push back the tears that had formed at my mothers rememberance, now is not the place to show weakness. Nor ever for that matter, battle is battle, spar or not.

I slouch as I near my partner, this is going to hurt.

"Okat, here are the rules, first person to accept defeat, or is docked three faults, loses the challenge. Since there are three gakkousei, and three juniors, totalling six, there will be three individual battles. Gakkousei, these three before you, " Captian takes the time to point to the juniors, " are graduates from the past three years, it can take three years to reach just a junior level. After juniors, there are softmores, seniors and Graduates. Thus meaning, it could take up to a total of 12 years, just to get to be in a line of fellow slayers, reversely, it could also take as little as 12 months, depending on your skill and progress level." Captain took a stone out of her bag she had slune over one shoulder.

"The winner, if there is a winner, will then face off against one another, until you come to me," A gasp from the gankkousei was sounded through out the circle of fighters, as regret festered in my stomach.

_Shit! I knew there was something I forgot to do today. That old hag! I still need to get her her sharpening tools back_

"Dont act so suprised, we dont let just _anyone_ become a slayer. So heres how the points work. Dropping to one knee, which in a fight makes it look like you have given up or are bowing out of respect for the enemy, minus one point. Drop your sword, deliberatly trying to kill a superior during trials, minus two points, dropping a sword of main arm, minus three points. " A sigh of relief fluttered the battle floor, it seemed like this wouldnt be so hard after all.

"Death, immediate disqualification" At this, my heart raced, as I looked up to Shinata, she gave me the most sinister smile I had ever seen.

I raise my hand. " But Captain, you said we cant intentionally swing for death at an inferior officer, what if these juniors try to kill _us?"_

I thought I had raised a good point, and since Shinata's smile had receited, it must of hit a nerve.

"They wont do that, or they face absolute punishment". I sigh aloud.

_Absolute punishment, thats what happened to ... no I cant think of this, not at this time._

I shake my head free of all doubt, this will be the begining.

"Oh and one more thing, after your fight, you must leave, immediatly." Captain took the red stone and threw it up in the air, letting the one point of the rock point to the first two sparers.

"Shinata and Ashuri, your up first". There was no emotion on my face, I had made sure of this, however, I am positive Shinata could see right through my mask. Why not, she was this BIG THING around here.

Shinata sported a slaywed sword, the commonity of these weapon, skipping all thought in my mind, as it was just standard edition after all. When you surpass the level of a junior, thats when you begin the process of elemination of skill, then persuing it.

I held my favored, 'Lady Masacre' to my right, taking the Monotoke style of fighting that my family had perfected years before, I was still in premative stages of this, however. It was perfect for a slayer, who wanted to sit behind and tend wounds in a tent anyway. It was a defense mechanism, cominging reflex with strategy and counter attacks, my families only shining qualities, it would seem.

_Okay, so Im a coward...so what?_

"Oh and one more thing, dont die" Captains voice was the only sound I could clearly aspire, as the scene fell deathly quite, once more.

And the fight began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You better not be peeking" Kagome sat in the hot springs, speaking from the warmth and security of the water, soaking in the essance of the waves, gently taking away her ebony hair, just to put it back to where it was in the displacing await of the next smooth wave. It was so calming... ever sense coming to the fuedal era, nothing surprised her anymore...

"Why would I look at someone like you?" Kagome sulked a little about how he wouldnt have been so arogant about his response.

...well, almost nothing. That is until she heard a rucuss from behind a rock, just metres away.

The next thing you knew, Kagome was screeching, and Inu Yasha was into the water like a puppy to his bone.

"Whats wrong Kagome? Youkai?" Shippo made his voice known over the commotion.

"Hushhh!" Kagome put her fingers to her lips, whispering a word ot two to Inu Yasha, he took off for the way of the noise.

Kagome blushed as she realized she had been standing out of the water, fully nude to the world, and 'unwillingly prying' eyes of a certain hanyou. She would have to sit him later.

Throwing on her clothes, she put her signature yellow bag over her left sholder, holding Shippo in her right hand, and her bow and quiver over her right sholder, jogging toward where the red slur known as Inu Yasha had disappeared to.

"WIND TUNNEL!". A strange mans voice bellowed over the springs, over the hills and even into the valleys, but what was more amazing was the sudden gusts of wind seemingly flowing to Inu Yasha direction. They were intense. So intense in fact, Kagome, with Shippo in tow, were lifted up and brought down, forcably to the ground before a monk decked out in black and purple.


	3. History vs History

So you know its bad in your room when you literally have to shove things off your desk to put your mouse and keyboard down, but thats not even the best part! How about having to move about 15 lbs of clothes and about 10 lbs of papers out of the way, just to get to your computer desk? Yep its happened, Ive become a slob. But its only because Ive been living in my room for about 3 days, because I have my english final exam tomorrow, and Ive only left the room in search of food and bathroom use. I think its startin to stink in here, with all the plates and what not. Well, heres to another chapter, I hope you all enjoy, and good luck to me in my exams! R and R please.

Disclaimer : I do not own Inu Yasha and co, but I do own a harmonica, three glasses, an iPod, monitor, speakers, two cameras, mouse and keyboard, cell phone AND cordless, two mouse pads, a recorder( as in the instrument ), multiple hair buckles, a pin for clothing that says " much LOUD ", a candy cane from xmas, a lighter, beer opener/keychain with one key on it, multiple pencils, my meds, an alarm clock, roll of masking tape, notes and papers, my Echos 12 book, guitar pics... I could go on :P ( all of which are on my desk )

**Chapter Three**

**History vs History ( Shinata vs Ashurii )**

Kagome landed with an 'umph', and begins to lift her head out of the gravel pit her nose and cheeks had formed, ever so perfectly leaving an imprint in the flora.

_Ouch, this really smarts, I gotta do this less to Inu Yasha_.

Inu Yasha, as if able to read her thoughts, gave a cocky grin, before turning to the 'windbag', as Inu Yasha had called him earlier, before Kagomes initial arrival.

Inu Yasha pointed an unsheathed, very sharp tessaiga at the man in uniform, well, monk robs.

"What do you think you are doing, spying on Kagome?!" Inu Yasha seemed to shake, as if the words he'd said hurt him, or was it he didnt want his jewl detector to stop working.

"Ahh, Kagome is it? That is a beautiful name you have there..." Inu Yasha caught this 'monk' staring at what looked like chest level, and growled angrly at the intrusion.

"What are you looking at? I dont see anything to look at" Kagome did an animeic face plant into the ground, when she arose a slight pink tint on her cheeks, before she quickly turned to anger.

"Dont make me say it Inu Yasha!" Kagome leaned into Inu Yasha's face, before she turned around to see what was actually going on with this man. The monk gave an interested glare at the pare.

_So THIS is THE Inu Yasha huh? Doesnt seem that strong._

"No no no, you got it all wrong. I was just wondering, is that the Shikon no Tama around you neck, miss Kagome?" Kagome's face turned to a deeper red as she put her two index fingers together, and took them apart, just to touch each other once again, several times before answering.

"Well, its pa...part..of it" The monk began to smile half heartedly, as if he'd regretted asking such a question.

"What she means to say is this idiot here shattered the jewl. See she came through a well and well- -- Wait why the hell am I explaining to you in the first place?" Inu Yasha put his sword back into the carboard and turned to the monk.

"Well, to be quite honest, im on a quest. " Kagome and Inu Yasha just gave each other a glance, before Kagome gave the monk a nod to continue.

"Well you see, this here " The monk pointed to his left hand, and held it up. Inu Yasha instinctivly got in front of Kagome, he had delt with this 'windbag' before, and it wouldnt surprise him to use it again.

"No, I'll explain, Inu Yasha is it? Ive heard many things about you " Inu Yasha grinned, his mention of his name gave him a pride of unmasterable proportions.

_So he knew about me huh?_

"Ohh so you know who I am then." The monks response was one Inu Yasha didnt exactly expect.

"No not really, I heard this lovely lady here, " he came up to Kagome and snaked his fingers into her hand, slyly at that.

"Say your name. Miss Kagome, Ive been traveling for quite some time, and I think ive found what I was looking for." Kagome's face turned tomato red, so red you could write STOP on her face, and people would believe it.

"Will you please, do me the honor, of bearing me a child?" Kagome laughed nervously, as you could hear curse words and tessaiga being unleashed in the background.

"SIT!" Kagome bellowed out over the obsenities and curse words streaming from the river nile of coarse language. As Inu Yasha's necklace glowed a pinkish purple haze, he then plumeted to the ground below, which was followed up with some more of this crude language of his.

"My my, an incantation. I should of known, your a priestess arent you? A low ranking one, but one of no doubt !" Kagome started to flare at his words of appreciation, and started to get a little agitated that he would add her 'low rank' to the sentance.

Kagome slipped her hand out of his grasp and stated, very clearly, almost angrly. " I will not be bearing any one any children for quite some time, MONK" She made his occupation into an insult, and it hurt him a little. Meanwhile, Inu Yasha had finally peeled himself off the gravel, and Shippo finally made his appearence, ariving on Kagome's shoulder, as always.

" Two demons and a priestess, this is.. an odd accompinance. But who am I to judge?" Inu Yasha had just about enough of this 'monk' and interjected.

"Yeah, who the hell gave you the right to ask my jewl finder for a child?!" Inu Yasha cringed, he knew something was about to threaten his very existance, and the producer of his soon to be pain looked as if her head was three times the size of her body, with an evil smirk, and fire and flames burst out behind her head. Inu Yasha gulped out loud.

_This is bad_

"Sit, sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit SIT!!!!! And while your in the ground, you can kiss your undead girlfriend!" Kagome stocked off, as the monk took off after her.

_Maybe that was a tad much._ Kagome thought, then waved it off as him being an idiot, and his idiocy deserved it.

"Listen, I wish to explain myself to you. You see, many year ago a curse was put onto my family, my father, his father, his father, and so on, and it is with me today. This here " The monk held up his right hand once more.

"This is what is known as the Wind Tunnel. It sucks up anything and everything in its path, however, this curse will eventually take me with it, as it gets bigger every day, and especially wider when and after I use it. And there is only one thing I can do to get lose of its grasp on my being" Kagome was captivated in his story, like a bottle with a message in it, that you throw over the side of a boat, she was swept up in the fantasy of this mans life, however cruel it may be.

"Who is it, please tell me" Kagome, like a 6 year old, tugged on his robs, expecting a prompt answer, which he did deliver, without a moments notice.

"Naraku. His name is Naraku. I must kill him, avenge my fathers death, and so this curse will be lifted. I just need to find him, and with help of the Shikon no Tama, I think I may be powerful enough to finally take him down." Unbeknownst to the monk, Inu Yasha, staggering, but still standing, began to make his way over to the talking couple, at the mention of Naraku.

"What did you say your name was?" Kagome began to form a bond with the man who had taken her imagination for a run of its moneys worth.

"Its Miroku, Miroku the great, Miroku the Magical, or at least thats what the ladies tell me they feel the night I spend with them had been like " Miroku gave Kagome a poke with his elbow, as if they were in the middle of a running joke, that she didnt quite understand, but laughed anyway.

"This is why I must find a child, for if I may day they will take Naraku on in his or her life, in case I d-" Kagome gave a small but noticable squeak in her voice. Miroku began to face the way of the wind, which, fortunatly, was also they direction the sun was falling on, making him all that more hansom, in Kagomes eyes anyway.

"Dont say that!" Kagome was falling for this guy, this sad, miserable excuse for a monk.

_Yes, its working, please dont interefere with this mutt_. Miroku grasped her hand once more, plastering a fake smile upon his face, as she gave back a genuin one, not flinching when he began his decloration again, or when she felt Inu Yasha's breath down her neck, she knew he was pissed.

"Will you please, lady Kagome, beauty of my dreams, lover of all that is good and pure, bear me a chi-" Inu Yasha had taken his hand out of Kagomes and stood between the two, face more red than Kagomes embarassed one.

"I wouldnt finish that sentance, MONK" He had used his occupation to sting his humanity, like it had been down with Kagome, and many prior to her.

"Ohh! I hadnt realized you two were an item!" Inu Yasha had his turn to flush with fire hydrent cheeks as he came back with a quick response, the kind he never thought through, the kind he seemed he only knew how to use, because it used little to none of his brain.

"No! Not even close! Shes just my jewl detector" Inu Yasha pointed to Kagome like a child points to a toy on the top shelf at a store.

"Im your WHAT?! Fine if thats it, Miroku I'll think about your offer" Kagome walked passed Inu Yasha to link her arm with Miroku.

"Your going to what?! Oh I dont think so! " Inu Yasha, as possesive as he is, finally showed his true colours, as he linked his arm to her other, only open one. Shippo, instinctively knowing this would not end well, jumped off them both, and took off toward the woods.

"Give her back!" Inu Yasha pulled his direction.

"No you let go! She is making her decision on her own!" Miroku stammered, pulling equally on his end.

It went on like this until Inu Yasha got fed up and finally punched Miroku in the gut, willing him to let go of her.

As Miroku weezed out and in, clinging to air, he passed out, falling on his knees to his back and finally to the ground, head turned to the left, palm open, legs straight.

"What the hell Inu Yasha?!" Kagome, for the first time, swore in front of Inu Yasha, at home with her friends she could be descirbed as trash talking dirty mouth, but here she felt as though she had to watch what she was saying, and clasped a hand over her mouth.

As she stared at the passed out monk on the ground, she whispered aloud.

"Maybe he's not so bad I mean look at him while he sleeps, he seems almost, at peace" After her final word, the cursed hand shot up and groped her butt, and she shreiked into Inu Yasha's ear.

"On second thought, kill him"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashurii took her time and placed her hand on her sword, just before Shinata had advanced, first slowly then with quickening steps, as she approached her apponent.

Shinata's are known for there persistance, once a fight has begun, it is only one thing that stops them, death, one way or the other, somtimes both.

Unsheathing Lady Masacre, Ashurii brought her own fury of strikes down on her partner, while Shinata managed to dodge all of her snail paced attacks.

_I have no chance against this girl, theres no way I can do this._

Ashurii began to back track on her hopes, her faith could not carry her on anymore, only sheer will to fight was keeping her going.

They had only been fighting for about three minutes, exchanging equal skilled attacks and defenses, before Ashurii began to breathe heavily, she was almost reaching her limit.

"How did someone, whos mother died for her, become so useless? You're mother is probably rolling in her grave right now, god rest her soul" Ashurii wasnt sure if this was Shinata's way of pressuring her to go further, or to infuriate her, but both options became more clear.

"How dare you speak about my mother in that tone, she was as good to me as Kintaru was to you !" As soon as the words left her mouth, she had realized she'd hit a soft spot, no one should be allowed to bad mouth their deceased parents, especially if it wasnt worth the recoil after it.

Shinata's eyes became of nothing short of pure hatred as she swung, battle ax style, at the shorter girl in front of her, all strategy escaping her mind, fogging her brain was her anger.

"You, and no one else, will ever speak of my mother that way again !" Taking a swipe at her apponent horizontally, momentarily taking Ashurii by surprise, knocking her sword out of her hand.

From the side lines you could hear the Captain shout, " Ashurii Hasegawa, dropping a sword, minus two points."

_Great, this is what I need_, _looks like I'll have to show her up then, I really didnt have to do this, but its the only choice I have now._

Little did these students, or her apponent know, but while in Canada, she may not have practiced swordsman ship, but working out on the fields has taught her one thing, that brute strength can defeat all.

Setting back into her signature defensive style once again, Ashurii awaited the beckoning of her apponent, for her to attack first, but she wasnt that stupid, to attack an armed woman, without any arms herself. Then there was a stand still, a silent stage of both students.

"Fine have it your way!" Shinata charged, with fury and frightning attacks, but Ashurii was different from all the others, her most important weapon, her mind, remaind calm, while her secondary daggers, her heart, stayed within rhythm.

Side stepping was easy, for her practiced technique, making her apponent seem to be in slow motion, to comparasion, as she was backed into a corner, not realizing her partner had planned out her attack very well.

"I dont care who your mother was, I dont even care who you are supposed to be, when you talk about my family, I will make you regret it."

"Oh well you just finish me off already, your voice is agravating me..."

Shinata's speed increased with her velocity as she trudged to the shorter girl. Making a hack swing, Ashurii seen her opening and took it, like an infant takes a dummy, with rush.

Ducking under the swing, Ashurii did a jump in mid air, until she was eye level with Shinata, and kicked downward on her right hand, knocking her own sword out of her grasp and clinging to the ground four feet away, as Ashurii hopped off with ease.

"Takisa Shinata, minus two points for dropping her sword." was heard off somewhere behind them, but they didnt care.

What surprised her most was when Shinata came at her with her own fists, she was fast! She would punch here, jab there, combination of lefts and rights, high kicks, stomps, it was impressive! But it wasnt hopeless.

Just as Shinata was getting fed up with her movements, just in time of every one of her own she began again.

"So, you are just like your mother, full of spite, and thats what got her ki-" The next thing you knew, Shinata gave a grunt and followed up with a curse word, as she ran back to Lady Masacre and picked it up, all in the blink of an eye.

"How would you like to feel pain like your mother did, to die before your blade ever gashes out your throat, at your arteries, into your life line, how does it feel to know this blade killed your mother, and is about to kill you aswell " Shinata almost song-sung into Ashurii's ear, just as she was pulled away by the captain.

"Winner by default, Hasegawa Ashurii" Ashurii wasnt even paying attention that she had won the match, by default or not, but was rather raching at Shinata, this was not over, not by a long shot.

_I knew where Lady Masacre had come from, where it had been, how many souls it had taken, and most importantly who it killed, but I could never let of it this rusty old thing._

Ashurii held up her sword toward the sun, where it had started to shine down around her, glistening at the touch of light on her sword.

Then a bang, clatter and shouts were heard from the village below, as the town was filled with nothing but smoke, wild fires and worst of all, children screaming for there parents.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holy freakin crap that took forever, but I think it was written well, now to begin to read EZBs newest installment :P

Teehee, cliffy :P

I hope anyone/everyone who reads this, has enjoyed this chapter. Too bad there isnt really anyone readin it, accorting to my stats :(

Ohh well, please read and review.

Ash


	4. Stand Your Ground, Ashurii!

A/n: so this is the part where I give you some pointers or insight as to what will be happening in this chapter, but judging by my hit count ( which is currently at a measily 14 ) I've decided against giving anything away in the begining of this chapter, all accept that I hope you review. I have a great plan for this story, but it seems as though no one is reading..-sigh-

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha, he and the gang, are all respectivly owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter Four**

**Stand Your Ground, Ashurii**

Last time :

_Ashurii held up her sword toward the sun, where it had started to shine down around her, glistening at the touch of light on her sword._

_Then a bang, clatter and shouts were heard from the village below, as the town was filled with nothing but smoke, wild fires and worst of all, children screaming for there parents._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashurii turned to the noise below, as she made her way down the forest of the mountain side to the burning huts. Looking back, everyone else had followed her, Shinata in tow.

Panting as Ashurii came to the bottom of the side where the land met the prostegous curve of the mountain, she came into view of the village.

It was in ruins.

Homes blissfully burning in the background, screams could be heard from all directions and battle cries from the fellow towns people as they battled against what seemed to be an endless swarm of demons.

"Whats going on?" Ashurii asked herself as she skidded to a stop, holding Lady Masacre in a defensive stance, checking her scenery around her.

Suddenly a serpent demon with one eye flew down from the mass and was quickly chopped to pieces by a slayer whom had jumped infront of her.

"Arigatou" Ashurii mumbled a quick thanks before the young man turned his head and gave a quick smile, before another demon attempted to get past him, and to her.

"Okay, I guess this is where I start..."Ashurii trailed off as she ran forward, toward the horde that almost resembled an army, flying straight for her, and no one else.

Hack, slash, dodge, crush, side step, it seemed she was in a pattern now.

The screech of battle infultrated her senses, and she felt something inside her well up with almost pride. She was happy to be fighting.

As another demon fell infront of her feet, her hands completely crimson from mixed blood, both ali and oppponent, but she didnt care.

A grin tugged at both ends of her cheeks, and soon she felt blood thurst, for more and more.

_"Excellent, excellent. Yes dont fight it any longer." _A muffled voice could be heard from within the depths of hell, so to speak.

Ashurii continued to 'unzip' enemies from upward slashes begining at the chest to the chin, and she loved it.

Dead slayers and demon bodies alike, lay still frozen on the ground, unable to continue, or could not continue weither they wished or not, but she didnt care.

There were only about seven slayers left standing, and about four times that amount of youkai still in the air before a menacing chuckle alerted her attention.

"I know who you are, you may not know. And I wish to stop this battle, if you agree to come with me" The man in, what seemed to be a pelt of some sort, pushed some of his ebony hair out of his eyes, to look at the young girl.

The remaining slayers had turned their heads to the direction of conversation, resulting in two of them having heads with no bodies in the process.

"Heh" Ashurii chuckled back, this was not like her at all, and she loved it.

"And if I dont?" She asked, finally looking up from her scarlet sword.

"There is no other option, you will die" And with that he lifted an arm to reveal what looked like a tenticle and swung long toward her, while she lunged at him, pulling back her sword til the tip was just above her nose.

Out of no where, a young woman on a feather pulled out from behind this man, holding a fan above her head as she cried out an order, and three wind tornados shot back, along side of his tenticle.

Just as she had ducked and manipulated her feet around, almost dancing, Ashurii was hit with the tenticle, as it plunged itself deep within her lower right abdomin, Ashurii fell to the ground, sword stuck in the gravel and she attempted, with failure every time, to get back to her feet.

Then she felt a pulse rise from her hilt, as she looked to her left and saw she was the only slayer, if you could call her that, left whom were still breathing, and a pair of haunting green eyes from within the forest, behind the woman on a feather, flying in the cold August morning air.

Tilting her head up she head a voice within her, or from her sword rather, calling out to her, something she'd never felt before within her bubbled inside as she fell unconscious and everything went dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This way ... I can smell that bastard anywhere" Inu Yasha quickened his pace and grunted, shifting as Kagome held on for dear life on his shoulders, Kilala hosting Miroku, Shippou and a new girl.

Jumping off from a tree branch, Inu Yasha landed mere feet away from an unconscious girl and the only man worthy dubbed 'bastard'.

"Hey get away from her!" Inu Yasha bellowed out as he let Kagome off his shoulders, immediatly putting his hand on Tesstaiga and unsheathing it.

Naraku backed away from the girl and began to seeth through his teeth.

"I dont have time for the likes of you " And just like that, he was gone.

"Hey ! Get back here!!...NARAKU!" The girl sat up, holding her head in one hand, dropping Lady Masacre to the ground below as she curled into a ball of sorts, and Kagome came up beside her and layed a hand on her shoulder, in comfort.

"Hey, you dont look so hot." Asurii was unable to respond and Inu Yasha picked her up.

"Inu Yasha! Dont move her, we dont know if shes too hurt to move!" Kagome reasoned, but it wasnt Inu Yasha's style to listen to reason.

"Please, help me" Was the only words that made it to anyone elses ears as Inu Yasha jumped off to a safer place, a few minutes of jogging down the dirt path, toward Kaede's village.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aye, she is in a bad state. Lay her down next to the fire " Kaede instructed, as Inu Yasha layed her down, somewhat gently.

"Would ye leave, aside Kagome and this.. new girl, I need to speak with them" Kagome ushered Inu Yasha and Miroku out the door, and turned back to the older priestess.

Undressing this girl was tedious, but they had finally done it, and Kagome was busily taking rags and bandages from her yellow bag and boiling herbs, as Keade needed them.

"So ye are a new edition, are ye not?" Kaede didnt look up from her work, but all the women in the room knew whom she was speaking of.

"Yes, I am. My name is Sango, and I was going after Naraku, whom slayed my entire village, and took my brother, Kohaku, and pretty much happened across Inu Yasha and his group, and since we have a common interest for this ... mans.. demise, I have agreed to become a daily companion." Sango had announced herself to Keade unaware of the extra set of ears that had awakened from below the priestess.

"So where did ye find this young lady then?" Keade motioned to the girl laying 'asleep' below her elbows, as she rapped a forth and final bandage around the helpless girl.

"We ... were attacked, by.. what.. Im not ..sure" The girl struggled but with help from Kagome, she was sitting up, sipping some water from a ..'magical device' that held the water trapped in what looked like a circular prism, that was clear and read " Aquafina " on the side of it.

Grabbing her sides, and her head, she continued.

"I was in the hills training for my slayer seatment when... we heard screams from the town below, so we ran toward the noise" The girl groaned aloud, as she had to pause mid sentance to breathe in again, another raspy breath. The only person who seemed to know what 'slayer seatment' was Sango, as she perked up to listen better to her story.

"And thats when Naraku showed his face huh?" Sango asked, intruigment in her voice.

"So thats his name then? He was with another girl in the background, on a feather or something similar to it..." The girl trailed off into her own world as she relived her final moments before crashing to the ground, and a flash of those evil green eyes from the forest behind her.

"Can you please hand..Lady.. Masacre to me please?" Kagome was taken aback, she'd known many demond and hanyou alike who could call their sword, but had never met a female who could do this aswell.

"Why do you call her Lady Masacre?" Kagome inquired, giving the Katana to the girl, hilt first, and she graciously taking it in her hands like a child grabs his mothers hand after losing her in the supermarket.

"Well, that is a long story, and for now I wish to rest, so if you would please?" Ashurii didnt mean to sound so hasty but she felt the darkness creeping up again, as she closed her eyes to the world around her, and as the women walked out of the hut into the sunlight, Ashurii fell into darkness, Lady Masacre at her side... until she felt her pulsating once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT ANOTHER CHAPTER!!

You know the drill, please please please read and review? Well if youve gotten down to here I can assume that youve been reading. But I would be nice to have a review ya know? Tell your friends or.. something. :)

Peace


End file.
